Traitors
by A Dreamer's Eyes
Summary: A dreadful plan has been decided for the ending of the war by Central 46. Four enraged captains will defy the ruling and abandon the Gotei 13 in search for real harmony and justice, but they will soon face the horror of disobeying the law.
1. Prologue

AN: The war is not over...

The night was young, as the new moon cast a soft silver glow down upon the Gotei 13. Solemnly, a hell butterfly slowly floated through the wind, searching for its perch. Another glided through the air next to the first, then another. Soon, 9 hell butterflies drifted in the night sky, searching for certain individuals filled with extrodinary power.

Byakuya peacefully sipped at his jasmine tea, musing over old memories of the past in contempt. Meanwhile, Soi Fon was out training in the silver moonlight, taking her stress and bitterness out on any of her division members who dared to challenge the feisty short captain. The two were both interrupted, however, by the small black creature. Kenpachi sat silently upon the roof of his division, deep in thought, when one of these beautiful insects landed soundlessly on his shoulder. Hitsugaya was sound to sleep at his desk, drooling all over his, Matsumoto's to be exact, reports, only to be awakened by a soft touch of wings fluttering against his cheek. In an instant, all four captains quickly shot forward towards the direction of the 1st, an emergency meeting had been issued. It was late, no one wanted to speak of the war that raged on when, on these oh so rare occasions, the moon was full and calmness wafted through the entire Gotei 13.

Arriving Zaraki Kenpachi trudged through the doors of the Captain-General's division. Growling he took his spot in between Ukitake and Sajin, why the hell should he be here at this time of night? Hitsugaya gave a large yawn as he began to doze of into slumber while standing. Byakuya gazed around at each and everyone's faces, pondering over why Yamamoto-sama had called for such an assembly. Soi Fon scowled in annoyance of being disrupted in mid combat and training. It was perfect weather after all. Ukitake smiled sweetly at anyone who made eye contact with him. Unohana thoughtfully stared out the window. Sajin hopped from foot to foot in nervousness. Meanwhile Shunsui yawned in boredom and took a swig from the sake he had brought along, while Kurotsuchi calculated his new experiment in his head, grinning at his brilliance.

All 9 captains waited impatiently and intently on the arrival of their Captain-General. No one spoke, no one uttered a syllable, and no one even dared to imagine over their subordinates fighting a bloody war in Hueco Mundo. Suddenly the great doors swung open, as Yamamoto swiftly entered the room and glided to his spot at the head of the antsy captains. He glanced around, judging whether or not to relay the message Central 46 Chambers had instructed. Clearing his throat he began to speak, "The war is getting us nowhere, you all no that. Nevertheless, Central 46 has come up with a plan, a plan that _will_ be used no matter what. All of you have lost great casualties, and I know you are simply dying for respite, however, you must understand that what your men are fighting for is justice and peace," a growl of agreement escaped from Komamura, "Do not be mad by the proposition, it's all we have left," he closed his eyes tightly, "Each division will sacrifice a hundred and some men. By doing this, another, _larger_ group will attack from the sides and open up an entrance for yet another group to enter Aizen's "palace." Thousands of men will be lost…but it's the only way for peace." Yamamoto bowed his head in great sadness. Thousands of wonderful and youthful shinigami will be dead after this ends, and he couldn't guarantee the return of anyone else. Een the captains were at stake...

Silence was the only response as the four elderly captains bowed their heads, knowing that what Central 46 had stated must be followed. Other captains stood stock till, not daring to move or even breathe, while the rest simply clenched their fist in rage, one of them being the great Zaraki Kenpachi. His steel grey eye(s) scanned the room searching for another who would help him in refusing such an insulting proposal…no one made eye contact. Shaking his head he bellowed, "What are you, crazy?! No way in hell am I gonna let the men I trained fight in such a stupid plan!"

Yamamoto's eyes met the fuming captains, "It does not matter. We must follow the ruling of Central 46."

"Well screw them 'cause I'm not about to let my men surrender themselves for no fucking reason!"

"Captain Zaraki…please calm down. Yamamoto-sama has given the orders that we must abide to. No exceptions." Ukitake sent the battle loving captain a charming yet bittersweet smile, as if trying to relax him, to say everything will be alright.

Zaraki turned his attention to the frail man beside him before roaring in anger, "FUCK YOU UKITAKE!" he turned back to the oldest of them, "YOU CAN NOT BE SERIOUS ABOUT THIS!"

"Yes I am serious. As a leader, you must follow the orders, Captain, unless you want to be put in jail due to treachery." Zaraki clenched his fist tighter as his reaitsu flared in fury. Turning he stormed from the room, not daring to look back at the now furious Yamamoto.

Kuchiki Byakuya sighed in disappointment before calling out, "Yamamoto-sama, is there nothing else besides this desperate plan?"

Yamamoto sent an icy glare to the pompous captain, "Silence Kuchiki, this is not the time to be saying such things. Ignore Captain Zaraki's outburst." He turned his back to the remaining leaders of the Gotei 13 and gazed out the long window, "If he's smart enough, he will come back and apologize for his immature actions. If not," he shook his head in resentment, "he will be punished."

***********************************************************************************

Zaraki Kenpachi knew that what he did was wrong, that if he did not turn back and beg for forgiveness, he would be disciplined, greatly. Nonetheless, that was not how he acted so fuck them all, he refused to acknowledge such an arrangement and continued toward the 11th division, his home.

Walking through the dark, dimly lit halls of the 11th, he slowed his pace and stopped at a specific door. Placing his hand on it, he laid his forehead against the cool wood and murmured softly, "I'm sorry, Yachiru." Walking away he listened as a small response ranged out, either from the little girl or the woman he once loved and admired, "I know you are, Ken-chan."

He continued to plod down the narrow hallways before stopping at his destination. Swiftly he kicked down the door and entered growling, "Oi! GET UP!"

One man fell off his bed grunting in pain, while the…_pretty_ man replied, "Captain! I need my beauty sleep!"

Ikkaku rubbed his head in irritation, "What gives, Captain? It's," he checked the clock, "1 in the freaking morning!"

"Stop being a pussy," he sat down on Madarame's bed, closing his eyes in exhaustion, before grumbling, "I'm in some deep shit."

Both the 3rd and 5th seat looked at one another before asking in confusion, "What are you talking about?" Kenpachi sighed as he reclined against the wall, cleared his throat and began to tell them the story.

***********************************************************************************

Soi Fon stared intensely at the ground as she walked slowly back to her division. Kenpachi was right this plan was not strategically prepared, it was a sacrifice. A sigh escaped her lips, she didn't know what to do, either she disobeyed the ruling like Kenpachi or she followed it, like always. One way or another, she knew that whatever she decided in the end was the right choice.

AN: Chapter 1 and I'll try to make chapter 2 quickly…but that's not a promise. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hope you enjoy.

A yawn escaped from Matsumoto Rangiku's lips as a loud knock sounded from her bedroom door. Grumbling she reached over to her mantle for the clock. 1:30 AM…What?! Another, more impatient knock this time, sounded defiantly. Cursing she groggily climbed out of bed and with half lidded eyes, swiftly, yet harshly threw opened the door, "WHAT?!" Scanning the hallway she searched for the nuisance disturbing her from sleeping, before glancing downwards. "Captain, what do you want? What's wrong?"

With a pair of his own half lidded eyes he sent her an icy glare, "Move Matsumoto." Entering the room he spotted her bed and with a strong desire walked slowly towards it. Sitting down he yawned and said, "I need your opinion on an important matter."

The busty, strawberry-blonde vice captain gazed solemly at the young captain, eyes full of bewilderment,"What? Couldn't it wait until tomorrow?"

"Quit your whining Matsumoto," he kneeled over, clutching his head with his hands, "I don't know what to do…"

Rangiku blinked as her sympathetic filled blue eyes studied her captain's fragile state. He was still a young boy for God's sakes! She briskly walked over and sat down next to the kid, before wrapping a comforting arm around his tense shoulders, "Why don't you start from the beginning, okay?"

Exhausted from this night's meeting and with the urge to talk to _anyone_ about the problem, the white haired boy took a deep breath then retold the night's events.

*************************************************************************************

Sitting very calmly, finishing the rest of his jasmine tea Kuchiki Byakuya in many ways, was not very happy. Kenpachi was, in a scary way, correct, why sacrifice his men for such a preposterous command? Is the Gotei 13 really failing so miserably in this raging war that Chamber 46 could just throw away many shinigami like a piece of rubbish? Did they not have any morality to this proposition, this foolish, insecure idea?

He sighed as he took another long sip of the now ice cold beverage. What was there left to do? Placing the white porcelain cup back on its tray he stood and began to pace around the room. Yes it was very unlike him, but at this dreadful time, he needed to muse over his chaotic thoughts. Sighing he did know one thing…Pretty soon Yamamoto would indeed decide a punishment for the Spartan captain…but would he choose a discipline for the noble man as well?

*************************************************************************************

"C-captain, w-what the hell did you do?!" Ikkaku was now up and on his feet, eyes wide in fear and nervousness, sweat slowly forming on the top of his unbearably shiny head.

Yumichika shook his head furiously, "No no no! Captain, this is certainly _not_ a pleasant thing to be discussing! What are you going to do?"

A chuckle escaped from the large bloodthirsty man as he placed his hands behind his head in a relaxed posture, "What I have to! I'll…I don't fucking know?! Probably run away."

"R-run away?! Captain what the hell are you talking about?! You can't just "run away"!" The 3rd seat pointed an accusing finger at his beloved captain, "What the hell?! You're Zaraki Kenpachi! The man who never backs down! The man who fights until he's either unconscious or…or DEAD! Running away is out of the question!"

Kenpachi began to snarl angrily as he grasped the bald man's finger, "What the fuck do you know, Ikkaku?! Do you want to be one of those poor souls who will surrender themselves for what, "the sake of Soul Society"?! Fuck no! I've trained my men from scrawny weaklings all the way up to fighting, brutes ready for a battle at anytime, not some buffet the espada could just pick off one by one!" Ikkaku let out a small whimper as Zaraki seemed to slowly crush his finger in a death hold, "Hell Ikkaku I'd be damned if I let that happen to them, or any other divisions!"

Realeasing his death grip on Ikkaku, Zaraki gazed intensely at a spot on the wall. Madarame glanced down at his now compressed finger, "I-I understand, Captain…but you can't just abandon us!"

Zaraki shook his head, "No, I won't desert my home. I'll possibly gather up some allies who could assist me in changing Chamber 46's minds."

A distressed Yumichika ran a hand through his "perfect" hair, "What if they don't change their oppinion?"

A laugh sounded through the small compacted room, "Then I'll just have to force them, now won't I?!"

The two seated men sent unsure glances to one another before Ikkaku replied, "Then we'll help."

"No," Kenpachi gazed out the window in thought, "I don't want you two to get caught up in this shit. If something happens I need you two to rule over the division."

"No way, Captain! We will stay by your side no matter what!"

"Oi, Yumi, the Captain has a point," the 3rd watched his leader, "we're the only hope for this place." He stretched, cracked his neck, and reached for the gauze on his mantle to tie up his damaged little finger, "Don't worry, Sir. We'll be here."

Zaraki nodded his head, "Thanks. I'll see you guys later, get a goodnight sleep." He walked toward the door, "We're still gonna have drills in the morning. I don't want to hear any complaining, got it?" The two nodded as he grinned and left.

Once gone Yumichika asked his companion, "We're going to help him no matter what, right?"

"Yep, no matter what."

Silence, "You know…he did act actually humanely! I think I'm rubbing off on him!"

More silence, "Shut up Yumi."

*************************************************************************************

The morning was sunny and only a few clouds could be seen floating in the beautiful blue sky. The entire 11th was drained; the captain had not been merciful at all today. Groaning they sat around the grounds eating some breakfast and sharing some sake with one another in hopes the liquid would warm their bones for some more pain that was soon to come.

Yachiru laughed as she sat on her usual perch, upon her father's shoulder, "They're not doing so great Ken-chan! Look, they're already pooped out!"

"You're right! Maybe we should have you go and play with them!"

"N-no n-need Captain! See we're fine!" called the "Maki-Maki" as he and the rest of the shinigami took off running around the training grounds for yet another hundred laps, in hopes the captain would dismiss the insane idea of them "playing" with the pink tiny vice captain.

Hours went by as more brutal training continued, while a few men had "accidently" been sent to the 4th since the captain decided to demonstrate what real fighting was. Nevertheless, it wasn't until around noon when Kenpachi had been sitting on the blood stained ground drinking some sake that he called out loud, "If you're gonna hide, you might as well conceal yourselves better 'cause if _I _can sense you, that's pretty pathetic."

Instantly seven largely built shinigami stepped from the shadows, the 1st division symbol stitched in their robes, "We would've but we had orders from Captain-General Yamamoto, to give you a chance to ask for pardon."

Zaraki began to snicker; however, one was most definitely not amused. Yachiru gazed at the unknown men in detest, "Ken-chan, what are those bakas talking 'bout?"

Kenpachi placed a hand gently on Yachiru's head before bending down to whisper, "If anything happens, don't worry about me. Train these idiotic weaklings, Yachiru."

"K-ken-chan, what's going on?"

"Don't worry Yach." He turned his attention to his 3rd and 5th, "Watch Yachiru for me got it." Getting up he walked towards the seven men and sent them a shark tooth grin, "Like I'd ever beg for forgiveness! Tell the old fart that he can kiss this captain's tight ass goodbye!"

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" the "leader" asked.

"You know what? That's not a bad idea!"

The man held up chains, ones similar to what Rukia had been tied up with when she was a prisoner to Soul Society, "We must…secure you if you don't mind, just in case."

The battle loving captain bellowed with laughter, "Why not?! Let's make the old man more "comfortable" shall we?" Hell, he thought, I could break these things in a second.

As they lead the Spartan captain away, every shinigami present bowed their heads with one question crossing through their minds in wonder. Would they ever see their captain again?

Yachiru watched in sadness as her father walked away, chin held up high, "…Ken-chan…"

*************************************************************************************

Silence filled the halls of the entire 1st division as each shinigami bowed their heads respectively to each passing captain. Once all were settled in, of course with the exception of one, Yamamoto stated, "Enter!"

All present captains turned their attention towards the immense doors and watched as the great Zaraki Kenpachi was lead in, a prisoner to his beliefs. The room was still as the bloodthirsty man continued to smile away as if nothing happened, as if all was well. Yamamoto's anger and disappoint only increased at seeing his display, "Let me guess Captain, you're not going to express regret for what you have said, but follow through with it."

"You got that right old man."

"Very well," the 1st division leader shook his head in disgrace, "You, Zaraki Kenpachi, will be sentenced to the Maggots Nest under treason. You will then be confined to a secluded room, isolated from the rest of the ingrates, and will be stripped of your title as a captain of the Gotei 13. Captain Soi Fon!"

The short powerful woman stepped forward, "Yes Sir?"

"Please escort the _previous_ captain of the 11th out of here and to his new home...underground."

She nodded, "Of course." Turning she began to walk calmly and stately towards the small waiting group.

Yamamoto exhaled the breath he subconsciously held. It was too simple; surely the man would create a riot of some kind. Turning away from the scene and coughed out, "Meeting dismiss-!" Cries of pain rang out through the air as all eyes turned toward the prisoner. All of the seven men who had "escorted" Kenpachi were down; no one was left standing except the battle lover and the 2nd division captain. To everyone's astonishment, the blood they were searching for was not on the traitor's ragged blade but on the small women's, head bent down with Suzumebachi stained with the thick red liquid. It dripped slowly from the zanpaktou and onto the wooden floor.

AN: Please review and tell me how it is and what needs fixing. BTW Hibari-chi what do you mean by 2-lined paragraphs. Sorry, just really confused.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Yes I know Chamber 46 was annihilated by Aizen, but then where were the orders going to be issued form. I mean Yamamoto is not stupid. Anyway hope you enjoy!

If the Captain-General was not before, Yamamoto was _now_ in the state of distress, with his blood pressure skyrocketing to a dangerous level. He could understand Zaraki's prude and brash nature towards the laws, but not Captain Soi Fon's. Soi Fon, a woman full of pride, full of honor and justice towards Soul Society, her home. She would never even think about supporting the insolent giant's beliefs. This was not happening…This was _impossible_. Shaking his head, the Captain-General yelled, "What do you think you are doing, Captain Soi Fon?!"

The woman's head was bowed slightly to the ground, staring intensely at the blood that had stained Suzumebachi. She had been asking herself the same question, what had she done? Glancing up at the ancient man, her steel grey eye's met his now wide opened ones, "I do not know."

The remaining captains gawked in amazement (not out right of course), breath held in anticipation for what was to surely come. The room was now full of rising reaitsu, as the walls around creaked in protest. Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai slammed his cane down upon the worn out, wooden floor as he gruffly rumbled, "You don't know?! What the devil are you thinking captain?!" No, he did not believe it; this woman was dedicated to her job, to _him_. "Captain Soi Fon, I'll give you one more chance to prove your allegiance towards the Gotei Thirteen! Capture Kenpachi and take him to the Maggots Nest this instant!"

More reaitsu flared from the watching captains; certainly she would take up the offer. It was _Soi Fon _for crying out loud. The short women continued to stare at the Captain-General. Her face was a complete mask, not a hint of emotion showed through.

A few moments went by until one impatient man could not stand the absolute anticipation any longer. Making his reaitsu flare to capture the short woman's attention, the previous captain of the 11th squad, Zaraki Kenpachi, roared in fury, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, WOMAN?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! JUST FOLLOW THE FUCKING COMMAND?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING?!"

A scowl spread smoothly across her face as she scoffed, "Shut the fuck up Zaraki." Turning back to the patiently waiting ancient being, she took a deep breath and sighed. She then readied herself into a fighting stance, Suzumebachi pointed warningly toward Yamamoto, "Sir, I do not accept your proposal."

Yamamoto replied, "Is that your finale decision, Captain Soi Fon?"

Without any hesitation, she answered a definite, "Yes."

Yamamoto bowed his head in disappointment, "Very well. I hereby strip the 2nd division's Captain of her rank and sentence her to rot with Zaraki Kenpachi in prison. Ukitake! Shunsui! Please escort these two felons to their new home and out of my sight."

The two older men looked at each other then nodded, "Hai, Yamamoto-sama." Withdrawing their zanpakuto, they flash stepped toward the traitors.

A gripping second later, the sounds of blades slamming into each other sang through the air. Yamamoto felt as if he was going to drop dead from the stress and anger the two, no wait, _four_ were causing, "What the _hell_ are you two doing?!"

Ukitake as usual acted rationally and tried to reason with the man who blocked his path, "Please move Byakuya-san, I do not wish to shed your blood today." Byakuya's only response was a swing of his blade as Ukitake wearily countered the attack.

Hitsugaya snarled as he pushed against the usually intoxicated man's sword, "Don't make me harm you, old man!"

Kyōraku laughed as he lazily smiled, "I believe I should be the one saying that, boy."

Besides the occasional clang of the captains' swords, silence followed, only to be interrupted by a high blast of yellow reaitsu that shook the entire room. The bindings that held the great Spartan captain incinerated to rubble as he grinned his famous shark-toothed smile and laughed, "Well, well, well I think I'm as surprised as you are right now, _Sir_!" Quickly he whipped out his blade and nodded his head toward the remaining three captains; the healer, the nut job and the mutt, "Oi, I have a feeling you guys wanna have some fun."

A growl escaped from Komamura's throat as he unsheathed his zanpakuto, "You disgust me Zaraki! Don't you want to end this war?!"

Zaraki laughed harder, "Of course I fucking do! But not with a goddamn plan like that! Hell, I'd rather fuck Kurotsuchi-teme than go through with this!"

Mayuri's eyebrow twitched as he screeched, "What did you say you loathsome, baboon?!"

Komamura's growl deepened, but then a small, powerful hand softly touched his arm. Unohana gave the large fox and the crazy scientist a sweet and gentle smile, yet threatening at the same time, "Let me handle him, Captain Komamura, Captain Kurotsuchi."

Sajin nodded, still a bit scarred from the last humiliating defeat from the barbarian. Turning he barred his teeth at Soi Fon instead, "I'm furious with all of you, but especially at you, Capt- I mean, traitor Soi Fon."

She rolled her eyes before replying, "Oh bite me Fox."

"With pleasure," he gave one last growl as the fur bristled up on the back of his next. He then lunged towards her waiting form, followed by Mayuri and his curses.

Zaraki broke out into another stream of laughter as he gazed at the healer, "Are you serious Retsu?! You're gonna fight me?!"

Unohana sent him a sad look, "I must Zaraki-san. You have committed a crime and for that, you must be punished. I am sorry."

"You're sorry?! That's pathetic Retsu!" He charged.

Unohana sighed as she only held up a single hand and stopped the blade from slicing through her arm. In one movement, she withdrew Minazuki from its sheath, swinging it toward his vulnerable stomach. He was prepared though and leapt back quickly only obtaining a small cut near his abdomen, "It seems I've underestimated you woman, and here I thought you were just a pretty face."

She crouched down pointing the long curved blade, the tachi, at his form, "Care to go again, Zaraki-san?"

His grin only widened even more, if that was even possible, "Hell yeah!" Blades slammed as sparks flew.

A clang of a zanpakuto falling onto the floor sounded as Soi Fon dodged Kurotsuchi's feeble swings and aimed a kick right into his face. Cursing he fell back as blood poured from his now broken nose. Turning she leapt towards the large flea bag, dodged his attack intended to pierce her leg, striking him in the stomach. She did a perfect back flip, retrieved Suzumebachi and attacked the two tiring captains once more.

Meanwhile Hitsugaya and Byakuya were working together, fending off the two older men's blows, causing a burst of power to ignite. Again the walls shook in protest, only this time the cracks on the walls were visible. One more rupture of energy like that, this place would collapse, thought Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai as he watched the unbelievable scene before him. He grimaced as he leaned for support against the wall, it was getting harder for him to breathe, but what really scared him was the stabbing pain in his chest. A scream escaped his lips as he fell to the ground.

The room froze from hearing the old man's cry of pain as Unohana broke from her fight with Zaraki, flash stepping towards the fallen Captain-General, "Yamamoto-sama! Can you hear me?"

Ukitake, followed by Shunsui and Komamura ran towards them fear contorting their features. Mayuri taking the distraction to flee was stopped by one angry woman, as Soi Fon sneered, "Where do you think your going, scum?" She slammed her fist for a second, or was it third, time into his face. He collapsed into a heap of robes onto the blood spattered ground. She then turned and faced the three other traitors, "So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Zaraki, Hitsugaya, Byakuya and Soi Fon fled from the sight.

Once they were far away enough Zaraki angrily faced the others, "What the fuck are you lot doing?!"

Byakuya smoothly replied, "Not all of us believe that what Chamber 46 has decided is right, Zaraki. I for one believe it is revolting."

"I agree with Captain Kuchiki. This idea is unacceptable and disowning to the Gotei 13," Hitsugaya replied a scowl on his face at the thought of agreeing with Kuchiki and Zaraki. Soi Fon stayed silent gazing at each of them in thought, what was she doing?

"Well Zaraki, what's the plan?" Hitsugaya asked.

Kenpachi scratched the back of his head, "Uh…Do you think we have time to gather supplies from our divisions?"

Soi Fon finally spoke out, "I believe if we are quick about it, then yes."

Kenpachi nodded, "'K you heard the shrimp! Gather whatever ya need and meet me at my division, immediately. Move out!" Each then flash stepped towards their destinations.

************************************************************************************2

Soi Fon quickly entered her chamber. Clutching a bag she had purchased from the living world she stuffed it with necessity items; a comb, toothbrush, kunai, shuriken (ninja stars), a few daggers, and a stuffed animal cat. The rest was randomly chosen. She then took leave of her division, not even thinking about stopping by and saying by to Omaeda. No, she thought, not worth it.

************************************************************************************6

Kuchiki Byakuya calmly packed his items, before pausing at the picture of Hisana. He softly touched the glass and whispered, "I believe I followed my heart, just like you would do." He placed the picture securely in his bag, before turning and leaving the room.

Walking down the halls he paused, "Why are you following me, Abarai?"

The red haired man bowed to one knee, "Where are you going, Captain?"

"That's none of your concern," he kept walking before calling over his shoulder, "Take care of this division, Abarai. It's in your hands now." He left without a second glance.

***********************************************************************************10

Panting Hitsugaya Tōshirō ran into his room. Searching frantically for a bag he grumbled, "Why am I always one to get put on the wanted list of Soul Society?" Finally finding one, he began snatching up random items, and stuffing them carelessly into the carrier.

A knock sounded at the door. Ignoring it, the child prodigy continued to search for items of importance as Matsumoto strolled in, "Captain, what's going on? You taking a vacation or someth-, oh." She sat on his bed watching him, "It's happened, hasn't it?"

The boy stopped for a second, "Yes, Matsumoto, the rebellion has engaged. I must leave Soul Society."

"Oh, I see," getting up she wrapped her arms around her captain and hugged him. To his disbelief it wasn't an 'I'm gonna smother you with my breast' hug, no, it was an 'I'm here for you' one. Letting him go she announced in a sing-song voice, "Take care Captain. Don't worry! I'm gonna watch this division like there's no tomorrow!"

He sighed; he knew she wouldn't, but the thought that she would stay here and try was good enough, "Thanks Matsumoto."

She smiled, "No problem."

Grabbing the bag he began to bolt for the door, "Oh, Matsumoto!"

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget to do the paperwork, do not drink while you're working, and behave! And one more thing…" He bowed his head, "Tell Hinamori, I'm sorry."

She nodded, "Of course Captain. Take care."

"You too," and with that he was gone.

***********************************************************************************11

"Why can't I come Ken-chan?! It's not fair! Why do Bya-chan, Bee-chan and Whitey-chan get to go?! Ken-chan!" the tiny girl grasped his leg for dear life.

"Let go Yachiru! You're not comin'!" Prying her off and picking up his packed bag he crouched down to her level, "You gotta be a big girl, Yachiru, you understand?"

The girl's eyes grew wide as she blinked in confusion, "Ken-chan? What's going on?"

He softly placed a hand on her head, "Bad stuff Yach, but listen. You gotta train those weaklings into big strong men, you hear me? When I get back, if I do, they better be worth fighting."

Tears began to form in her big brownish-reddish eyes, "What do ya mean by 'when I get back, if I do'?! Ken-chan!" She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck wailing, "Don't go!"

"Oi I have ta! But Ikkaku and Yumi are gonna be here."

"I don't care!" she sobbed holding on to him tighter, "I want Ken-chan!"

"I know, but I have ta go! Promise you be a good girl, K'?"

Yachiru looked at him and nodded, "Ok…but you have to be back real soon or else I'm gonna be real mad when you come back!"

He laughed, "Ok, Ok, I get it." Picking her and the bag up he walked out the door yelling, "Ikkaku! Yumichika! Get your asses over here!"

Running they appeared, huffing and puffing, "Hai Captain?"

"I'm gonna be gone for a little while and I need you two to watch Yachiru and the squad. Understand?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Good," he gave Yachiru one last hug before handing her to the fruity man, he then flung the bag over his shoulder and started to walk away.

"Wait! Captain," Ikkaku and Yumi both ran up behind him, as Ikkaku asked, "Is the rebellion happening?"

Zaraki nodded, "Yep that's why you guys gotta watch her."

"Neeeehh what are baldy and Feather Brows talking about Ken-chan?"

"Ignore it Yachiru, you'll find out later." He again started to leave.

"Take care Captain!"

"Don't get into any shit!"

"Bye Ken-chan!"

He waved; he was definitely going to miss them.

AN: Okay Chatper 3 all finished, now onto chapter 4...Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I am both shocked and honored of the questions people are asking. Do you really pay attention to this crap I write? Lol just kidding. Hopefully this chapter will answer your questions, this is kinda a look of what went on behind the scenes...Enjoy

The Day of Zaraki's Outburst….

_Yamamoto was, at the least, not thrilled. What was going on with all these revolts lately? Back in his day, he and Chamber 46 ruled with an Iron Fist over Soul Society…Oh the good old times…He sighed then gazed around the room at each captain. All eyes were on him asking the same question, should we give chase? He shook his head, his mind traveling back to old memories of the past…His eyes again scanned over the remaining captains; Soi Fon's forehead was creased with deep lines of concentration, what was she thinking about? Unohana's head was bowed, her reaitsu giving off a sense of "Doom" throughout the room. Kuchiki was not amused as he stared intensely towards the Captain-General, lips puckered into a thin line of annoyance. Komamura kept sending Yamamoto a look of admiration, at least the old man knew someone was on his side. Kyōraku and Ukitake were both distributing potent glares towards their ancient superior, while Hitsugaya was still awestruck of Zaraki's outburst; his gaze was still focused on the great wooden doors. Kurotsuchi hopped from one foot to the other, nervousness seeping from his pathetic form._

_Groaning Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai rubbed his temples, why did he have to get all the pressure and tension? "This meeting is dismissed!" No, he thought, he knew it wasn't going to end that easily._

_Slowly, a few of the captains turned and hesitantly walked out the doors. Nevertheless, three stayed behind, all glaring at the Captain-General. Unohana was the first to approach, chin held up high defiantly, "What are you thinking, Yamamoto-sama? You can not just send the subordinates that I love and cherish like my own children, out into such a heinous plan!"_

_The old man shook his head, "Retsu, you know I have no say in what Chamber 46 commands. This is the law and we must follow, or else be punished like will Zaraki."_

_Unohana's eyes still held that spark, Yamamoto was familiar with. When she was younger, Retsu would always face an issue with her goal set in her mind; she would achieve it even if it meant death. Things don't change it seems, "We are the commanders of our divisions, Yamamoto-sama! Surely if all squads rally up their troops we can stop this atrocious plan from happening, together!"_

_The prehistoric man shook his head long beard swaying to the sides, "No…it's not that simple I'm afraid. Each division would be slaughtered in an instant if it revolted against the order."_

_Ukitake cocked his head to the side, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean, Sensei?"_

_Yamamoto turned his back to them, again his eyes fell upon the full moon, "We are not the only divisions, remember? There is still one left that is not under our control, my control."_

_Kyōraku withdrew a bottle and took a long swig of his sake (remember he snuck it into the room in chapter 1), before mumbling, "Division number Zero, the Royale Guard."_

_Yamamoto nodded, "Hai. The division filled with previous captains whose levels may even surpass our own."_

_A gasp escaped Unohana's lips as Ukitake's fist clenched tightly as the white haired man furiously shook his head, "No! Those previous captains would not even have a thought to the destruction of their past divisions! They would certainly refuse!"_

"_No," Yamamoto looked over his shoulder at his old students; they we like his sons and daughter, "if the king of Soul Society gives the command…Then the Gotei 13 will be annihilated. No one would survive."_

_Kyōraku once again took a swig of his favorite beverage, "This is…quite an issue we are having." _

_"Yes," Yamamoto replied, "it is a huge problem."_

_Silence followed, before a soft murmur escaped from Ukitake, "Then…there's nothing left to do, is there?"_

_Yamamoto shook his head, eyes staring at the silver moon above, "No…there is not."_

_Kyōraku tipped his hat down, covering his eyes as he softly stated, "I'm going home. If there is nothing that can stop this, then I would like to spend the rest of the time with my subordinates."_

_A small smile spread over the captains, while a small chuckle emitted from Ukitake's throat, "Did I hear correctly Shunsui, or was that just the alcohol talking?"_

_The captain of the 8__th__ playfully punched his dear friend, "No, no, I care for my division as much as you and Unohana do. I'm just saying…My poor Nanao-chan! Oh how she'll be heartbroken! I must go and comfort her!" Turning, he quickly dashed from the room._

_Ukitake groaned, while at the same time, bowing his head respectfully to his sensei, "I better go after him. Thank you for your time Genryūsai-dono." He then gave chase to the drunkard, while calling out, "Shunsui! Slow done! Wait a second! Don't you make a face at me!"_

_When the two were out of ear shot, and their reaitsu died down, Unohana Retsu gazed sadly at the Captain-General, "When were you going to tell me about your condition?"_

_The older man continued to stare out into the night sky, "I do not know what you are talking about, Captain Unohana."_

_She walked toward him, standing by his side. Her eyes focused upon the stars, "Your heart problem, Yamamoto-sama."_

_He stayed silent for a moment, before softly replying, "…It makes me weak, and why worry about me when thousands of innocent souls are about to be massacred."_

_"Yamamoto-sama, please, I can help you, just give me the chance."_

_After a moment he calmly answered, "…I've observed the moon for centuries, the same exact one," he pointed at finger at the large silvery orb in the black starry sky, "Yet it still shines bright even at a time of misery and death. It gives me hope that if it could live this long without loosing its grace and power, than I can as well," he turned his gaze unto the beautiful healer, "I'm old, Retsu. Very old…Maybe it's finally time I acknowledge that fact…Please leave."_

_"Yamamoto-sama…"_

_"Please Retsu, go. Go and be with your subordinates. You need all the time you can get."_

_The woman nodded as she bowed, "I understand…Yamamoto-dono." She then sent him a compassionate and caring look before strolling elegantly from the room, leaving Yamamoto deep in his thoughts._

_Unohana's robes flowed softly behind her, as she quietly commanded, "Captains Kyōraku and Ukitake please stop this childish behavior and come out."_

_The two captains shuffled out from the shadows, each holding an expression as if they were caught stealing a cookie from the forbidden jar, "Hey Captain Unohana! You're still here?"_

_She came to a halt, "Of course, its late, why are you two still here?"_

_"Well," Shunsui began, "we would like to discuss a certain matter at hand."_

_"Oh and what is that?"_

_Ukitake held up his hands, indicating all around, "If a rebellion against Chamber 46 occurs, which we are positive that this will, we shall not fight against it."_

_Unohana blinked a few times before shaking her head, "Not fight against it? Are you mad?! That's a preposterous idea."_

_"Retsu," Shunsui gently touched her arm, "you and I both know that you would do anything to stop Chamber 46's ruling, however, we can't interfere. If we do the Zero Division will most definitely appear. We are the last three that holds history of the past Retsu. You, most of all, hold the one thing that is desired if ever discovered. That's why we need to stay back and let Zaraki Kenpachi do what he does best."_

_"Cause chaos," Ukitake grinned._

_The healer looked away, they were right. She needed to stay out of this… She didn't know why, but she believed Kenpachi was the only one who could stop this, "I understand."_

_Kyōraku clapped his hands together, "Well that settles it! Let the games begin!" _

_*************************************************************************************_

_Soi Fon lay soundlessly in bed, musing over her troubled thoughts; Kenpachi or Law? The moon's silver glow flittered through the window, lighting her bedroom up all around. Clutching the stuffed animal tighter to her she whispered to herself, what would Yoruichi-sama do?_

_She scoffed, Yoruichi-sama would follow what she believed was right, even if it meant death. Hell look where she was right now, running around the living world happy as can be. Closing her steel grey eyes, Soi Fon curled up into a ball remembering all the chaos and havoc she wreaked. Just like…Kenpachi was doing now…So Kenpachi was like Yoruichi, but was a guy? Yet he was…Yoruichi…A blush slowly formed across her face...well…maybe this was a sign…maybe she could actually be "happy" and follow what she felt was right. But what was this "right" this justice anymore?_

_AN:_Hey everyone I hope you liked. oh I'm thinking about a beta reader if you're interested. Please Review!!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Finally got around to writing this...Hope you enjoy

Byakuya was not pleased, as if he ever was. He, the little prodigy, and one of the rudest women in the world had been waiting and waiting. No sign of Zaraki.

The tapping of his foot increased its consistent tempo and pulse, "Would you care to stop?!"

A small "Tch!" escaped his pretty throat, "He's late." Kuchiki turned his steely gaze onto the short obsessive woman, a look of annoyance was written distinctively across her face, "We have been waiting an _hour_, Captain."

Soi Fon scoffed as she crouched down and absent mindedly played with a stone. She had known Kenpachi would be late; he did have a reputation to keep, "Just relax and quit with the noise. He'll show up one way or another."

The former Captain of the 6th bit the inside of his cheek. Why did he have to break the rules, again? He was a Kuchiki, a noble man who had sworn at his parents' grave to never disobey orders once more, so why now? The wind picked up force tousling his perfect prepared black hair in the rushing breeze, that's right. It was because of her, his wife, his everything, Hisana, "You would think that the man who started this havoc would arrive a bit earlier than usual."

"He's Zaraki Kenpachi, chaos is his name," the white haired boy mumbled, speaking up for the first time since arriving at their meeting point in front of the large doors connected to the human world, "He also is very close to his division, probably saying good bye or something." Carefully he sat down on the stone path, green eyes blazing with youth and power, "Captain Soi Fon's right, he'll come when he's ready."

Byakuya sighed before giving a small nod of agreement, "I guess you are correct." With another sigh he leaned against the wall, musing over his bewildered thoughts parading around in his dignified head.

Minutes slowly eased by as each of the _former_ captains took up some activity to pass the time away; Soi Fon fiddling with anything her hands could touch and grasp, Hitsugaya practicing kidō, and Byakuya slowly unsheathing and sheathing his beloved Senbonzakura, when at last they finally saw a spiky haired form over the horizon. Each stood and patiently waited until Zaraki Kenpachi approached. Looking at their full bags, he smirked, "Looks like ya followed my orders. I'm shocked." His dark eye lazily met Soi Fon's, "Can ya open the gate?"

"Can you say please?"

He sighed, "Look, I'm not as thrilled with this either, but the least we could do is get along, right Kuchiki-teme?"

Byakuya's eyebrow twitched, "I don't believe that it's right for you to insult me, _Zaraki-kun_."

The barbarian laughed, before turning back to Soi Fon and Hitsugaya, "Well can ya guys do it?"

The prodigy nodded as well as the mistress of hand to hand fighting. Before he knew it, Zaraki found himself walking through the large doors and towards his new home.

*************************************************************************************

Hurried foot steps sounded through the halls of the 1st, as the doors ripped open revealing a very exhausted Renji. Running to the front of the large, beautifully carved oak desk, the red haired vice-captain collapsed to his knees, "Yamamoto-sama, where's my captain?!"

The old man sighed before messaging his temples, he knew it. Sooner or later, worried vice-captains would come running in whining about their missing leaders and what they should do, "I believe he's gone, Abarai."

The man's eyes widened to an enormous extant, "W-what?! What d-do you m-mean by g-gone?" This can't be happening! He thought. He was certainly not ready to lead a squad.

The elderly man picked up the white porcelain cup and sipped nonchalantly at the tea, "Just as I said Abarai. I presume congratulations are in order."

"F-for what?!"

"You are the temporary leader of the 6th…It seems they're coming."

Renji blinked in confusion, he could never understand the old man; he always did believe Yamamoto was entering the stages of dementia; "Wh-" but he could not finish for a large huffing and puffing figure stumbled awkwardly into the room.

Tumbling onto the wooden floor, Omaeda weakly wheezed, "Where's *huff* Captain *huff* *huff* Soi Fon?"

Yamamoto held up a hand, "Please save your questions for a minute or two. The rest are almost here." In an instant a pink and black blob flashed into the room followed by a tall buxom strawberry-blonde woman.

Wailing, the little girl pointed an angry finger at the Captain General, "Oldie-chan, why are you so mean?! What did Ken-chan ever do to an old fart like you?!"

Matsumoto vigorously nodded her head, heck, she has already been in trouble with the Gotei 13 thousands of times, she wasn't really scared of a punishment, "Really, Yamamoto-sama, you _are_ an old fart!"

"Yeah! Booby-chan's right old fart!"

"Old fart!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"Old fart!"

"Old fart!"

"Old fart!"

"Old fa-!"

Springing out of his seat, the "old fart" roared, "Silence!" The room became dense as Yamamoto's spiritual pressure slowly leaked out, the tip of his zanpakuto showing from the cane he tightly clutched, "I have no time for these insults. You are the ones who are foolish! Why haven't you stopped your beloved captains?"

No answer, no that's incorrect, nobody _could_ answer. Why haven't they tried to put a halt to their captains' treachery?

"Now," Yamamoto forcefully gained control of his emotions as he sat back down, "I have important matters to attend to. It seems new captains must be assigned to your divisions. So I demand you leave this instant!"

And they did, but not before Kusajishi Yachiru turned around and sent Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai a death glare that could rival her fathers.

*************************************************************************************

"Knock knock, anyone home?" Damn this place looks like a tornado went through it, Zaraki thought as he stepped into Urahara's small shop. "Oi, pervert, where the fuck are ya?"

"*sigh* How many times must I tell you Kenpachi, I'm not a pervert just a lonely man," the side door slid open revealing an exhausted looking Kisuke, dressed in flannel pajamas and holding a stuffed bear, "Oh! Byakuya-san, I didn't know you were here! Soi Fon-san and Toshiro-san too? My God, is it my birthday or something?" Walking carefully across the disgusting room, the former captain of the 12th grabbed Byakuya's hand giving it a nice good shake.

"Not quite Urahara." Soi Fon's eyes gazed around the wasteland, how dare Yoruichi-sama live in such repulsive conditions and especially in the presence of this pigheaded man, "We're here because we need an abode to stay at for some time."

"Oh I see, what's going on in Sereitei now?" Lifting up a sandwich laying on top of the magazines, the "scientific genius" sniffed it then shrugged; hell if he could live with Mayuri's cooking this was nothing. Taking a bite he grinned at the appalled captains, "I meeean youch cou stai here if ya wantch."

"We'll discuss your manners later. Now about shelter," Kuchiki walked soundlessly and cautiously around the room, "I will most certainly not stay here."

"Well…" Urahara awkwardly scratched the back of his head, "You could stay at Kurosaki's."

"Not enough room for all of us," Hitsugaya breathed out picking up a pair of red lacy undergarments off the ground, "Are these yours?"

Snatching the lingerie, Urahara's face turned a bright shade of red, "Of course not their…Tessai's!"

"For some odd reason I don't believe you."

"Hey! Why don't you all stay at Orihime's since she's…kinda at Hueco Mundo right now. I mean I could help transfer you guys some money, but you have to tell me what the hells going on first!"

Kenpachi sighed, "Take a seat old man…If you could find one."

*************************************************************************************

The moon shined down upon the peaceful white walls of the Gotei 13. The only sign of movement was the wind brushing past the bare almost lifeless trees and the shadow of a cloaked figure running towards the great doors that bound the two worlds together.

AN: Don't worry the next chapter is gonna be way better...Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey everyone! Long time I know and I'm really sorry, even though it summer, I still got a lot to do. So I hope you guys like this oh I had better get at least 15 reviews cause I had to force myself to write this! Oh right, um does anyone want any romance? Just wondering and I might start on that...

"Home sweet home!" Zaraki bellowed, stepping into Inoue's small home.

"It smells funny."

"No my friend, that's the stench of safety and contentment!"

"No, it smells like sweaty feet," Hitsugaya grimaced glancing around at the small dingy apartment.

Soi Fon's steely eyes fell upon Orihime's small bed, "So who get's the mattress?"

The room became tense as each of the former captains gave one another dark glares. Byakuya was the first to break the silence by clearing his throat and stating, "I believe I should have it, since I have back problems to begin with.

Zaraki scoffed, "Back problems my ass! I should get it since I'm the leader!"

Hitsugaya sent the large man a furious look, "Since when have we established that you should be the one to lead us?"

Zaraki patted the short white-haired prodigy, "Since I'm the guy who started all this mayhem, Kid."

The former captain of the 10th's eyebrow began to twitched as he clenched and unclenched his fist while taking long deep breaths, "_Kid_?"

Soi Fon rolled her eyes as she crossed the room and sat down on the mattress, "I'll be the one who takes it since I'm a woman and I need the most sleep. Is that a problem, gentlemen?"

Each of the male captains glanced at each other, she was threatening them. If they complained the slightest that she shouldn't be the one to get it, she would deem them sexist shinigami and if this chaos ever ends, the Shinigami Women's Association would be on their asses twenty-four hours, seven days a week. This is what you would call "girl power", so in unison the guys grudgingly murmured out, "No."

Laying down Soi Fon yawned out a simple, "Good," before she dozed off into a much needed slumber, stuffed black cat cradled protectively in her arms.

Zaraki gave a sigh as he lay down upon his make shift bed, "Well goodnight I guess."

Hitsugaya mumbled out a, "Night." Curling up into a ball, he soon began dreaming about watermelons and Matsumoto actually _doing_ her paperwork.

Byakuya just grunted an acknowledgement as he too fell into a deep sleep, clutching the picture of his beloved wife.

When all was quiet Kenpachi slowly arose from his blankets and walked over to the window. Gazing out into the night sky he gave another small sigh before mumbling, "Goodnight Yachiru."

*************************************************************************************

Stealthily and quickly the shadow approached Inoue Orhime's apartment. Glancing around it soundlessly opened and entered the window. Hiding its reaitsu, it slowly approached the sleeping former captain of the 11th and delicately whispered out, "Captain Zaraki?"

His answer was a yawn as he flipped over, facing away from the figure and the window.

The lonely shadow poked at the man's large muscular form, "Captain Zaraki." No reply. Getting up the figure leapt onto him, crushing his chest in the process, "Captain Zaraki."

Finding it strange that he couldn't breathe Kenpachi slowly and tiredly opened his eye. When his black orb adjusted to the lack of light, the man came face to face with none other than Kurotsuchi Nemu, "What the-?!"

Placing a firm hand over his mouth, the usually quiet vice-captain of the 12th solemnly shook her head, "Please don't make any noise. May we talk somewhere else?"

He gave her a skeptical look, "What if this is a trap?"

Her dark green eyes met his, "If it is, you may kill me."

He smirked at the thought of Mayuri's face scrunched up in pure anger in finding out that his prized creation was annihilated by the Great Kenpachi, "Fine." She silently and fluidly leapt off of him, as she led him from the room, and out the front door.

They walked a few blocks before the girl stopped and turned to face him, "Mayuri-sama has given me important orders to give these to you." Reaching into her pack she pulled out what looked like a phone, "These are just like your normal hollow detectors, however, Mayuri-sama has added a "Captain" detector as he calls it." Here she pressed at a red button located in the middle of the phone; four dots appeared on the screen, 3 close to each other, one further away. Softly her voice seeped through the air explaining to him what they meant, "You see they are color coated; Light Blue for Captain Hitsugaya, Green for Captain Byakuya, Yellow for Captain Soi Fon and Red for you, Captain Zaraki. I have brought four." She reached in and brought out four more of the small black phone like devices, "Mayuri-sama has also added a "texting" device. Once in awhile he will send a message to you stating any orders that have been instructed against you, the traitors."

Reaching out, Kenpachi gently plucked the devices from her small hands, "Why are you guys helping us anyway? I thought Kurotsuchi-teme was against our decision."

Nemu's gave fell upon the full moon lingering peacefully in the black sky, "Mayuri-sama is a very complicated being. He has not given me a certain answer, but I assure you, that he cares."

Zaraki snorted while shaking his head, "No offense kid, but I still don't like your "dad"."

A small smile snuck upon her soft features as she replied, "That's fine. He doesn't like you as well." Turning she held out her hand as the gates to Soul Society slowly appeared, "From all of the divisions of the Gotei 13," she glanced over her shoulder as she stepped into the light, "Take care."

He nodded as he watched her go, before turning and trudging back towards the small apartment. Take care was right. He was going to protect those ungrateful bastards even if it killed him.

*************************************************************************************

Footsteps echoed through the halls of the 1st as the doors opened revealing Unohana, Kyōraku and Ukitake. Looking around the dimly lit room Ukitake timidly asked, "Yamamoto-sama? Is something the matter?"

A cough escaped from the seat facing the window as the Captain-General slowly answered, "I believe there is. Have a seat you three."

Tiredly each of the elderly captains gently sat down upon three awaiting mats in the middle of the room. Unohana's tender and placid voice sounded from the middle of the three, "Yamamoto-sama, what is so important that you must see us in the dead of night?"

Sighing, the oldest man of the Gotei 13 slowly turned and faced them. His face was barely lit from the white candle that glowed soundlessly to the left of his seated form. Nevertheless, the three waiting captains could see the man's sickly looking face. It was pale, very pale that even Ukitake looked healthier than he, "I am sorry to call you out so late." A small cough racked his feeble form. The spark he used to hold in his bright eyes, was fading, "I didn't know what to do."

Kyōraku tilted his head to the side, "What's going on Yama-jii?" He reached into his large flowery pink coat and withdrew a brand new bottle of sake. Holding it out he waved it at the powerful man who had acted so much like a father to him, "I think you could use this. How bout it, Yama-jii?"

ShigekuniYamamoto_**-**_Genryūsai began to chuckle, but was interrupted by a series of coughs. Unohana gradually began to stand and assist the prehistoric man, but he simply shook his head at her and gave Kyōraku a small smile, "No my son, that's not what I need right now." He turned again to face the long window, "What I need is your understanding."

Ukitake glanced over at Shunsui before he replied, "What Yamamoto -sama?"

Silence, as the room creaked and groaned from Yamamoto's reaitsu. He didn't answer for some time, but when he did Unohana burst into tears, followed by her two friends, "My dear children, I am dying."

AN: I feel really bad for Yama-jii....Please REVIEW! and tell me how it is!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey everyone, I decided to update since it was kinda unfair that I asked for 15 reviews so I hope you all like this!

Death was common. Yamamoto has faced this feared and toxic darkness with a courageous and confident smile throughtout his life of being a shinigami. But now, as he watched the clouds float along the heavens above, he couldn't help but panic and curse himself. Why must he die when Aizen was preparing his armada for battle and four of his most powerful captains abandoned the Gotei 13? Soul Society was looking up to him for guidance and protection…how could he even help them when he now couldn't help himself?

Sighing he shook his head, no. He _would _assist Soul Society until his last fatal breath. He may not have a lot of time left…but he still had the power and strength to fight.

Closing his eyes he lounged back into his favorite chair, while letting the breeze brush softly through his long beard. He gently smiled; he had a plan.

*************************************************************************************

The vice-captains meeting was a complete and utter bore, as Matsumoto Rangiku laid her head on the long wooden table. Without her captain she had more responsibilities, even more than enough paperwork, and the watching over her subordinates health and blah blah blah. Like she didn't already do that before!

"Matsumoto Rangiku please pay attention," commanded Sasakibe Chōjirō, the vice-captain of the 1st.

Groggily she lifted her head, and yawned widely. Turning her somewhat attention onto the stuck up prick she snapped, "Oi! I don't see your captain ditching your entire division and leaving you with his paperwork!"

The "prick" calmly and selfishly replied, "That's because my captain isn't a little child."

Matsumoto slammed her fist onto the table and pointed a finger at him, "So what if he's a stubborn child?! At least he followed his beliefs, unlike some! What's your captain doing? Sitting around having tea and crumpets with his three favorites?!"

Iba leaned over and whispered into Hisagi's ear, "I thought she was mad at her captain, now she's sticking up for him. PMS much?" Hisagi nodding in agreement

The bodacious strawberry-blonde shot a dark glare at the two that could've out rivaled Captain Unohana's, "You wanna say that again, Iba? Hisagi, do _you_ have something to say?"

The two furiously shook their heads and held up their hands defensively, "No, Rangiku-san!"

"Good," she looked back over at Sasakibe, "Your captain is doing shit in helping Soul Society! My captain told me the plans Central Chamber 46 has instructed, and I'll be damned to be the one to command my division into doing such a heinous act!"

Her "opponent" stood up and hissed, "If you do not follow that command when the time comes, you, vice-captain of the 10th, will be sent on a one way trip to the Maggots Nest!"

Matsumoto's face scrunched up in total anger as she leisurely reached for the hilt of Haineko, "You basta-!"

"Booby-chan!" The room became totally silenced as Yachiru stood up in her chair, "When the time comes we gotta follow the stupid orders!"

Matsumoto sent the girl a confused glance, "Yachiru-san, what are you talking about? Don't tell me that you believe in such a fucking plan!"

The little girl shook her head, "Heck no, Booby-chan!" She sent Rangiku a large bright smile, "Ken-chan, Bya-chan, Bee-chan and Shorty-chan are gonna come back before then and stop the old farts!"

Matsumoto bowed her head as she let go of her grip on her zanpakuto. Closing her eyes she mumbled out, "Do you really believe that?"

"Yup!" Yachiru giggled fist pumped up into the air for emphasis, "Ken-chan promised!"

The room seemed to unwind as Matsumoto sat back down grumbling, "He had better keep his word."

Meanwhile Renji and Omaeda gradually let go of their grasp on their blades, but they did not lighten up on the loathing looks they sent the 1st division's vice-captain. They were dedicated to their captains, no matter how annoyed they acted towards them and how much they fought with them. They still cared for their leaders and somewhat idols. _Somewhat_.

Kira glanced over at Hinamori, who had been hushed and stock still the whole time, "Are you alright, Momo?"

The girl quickly nodded as she sent him a hesitant smile, "O-of course, Kira-kun. Why wouldn't I be?"

The vice-captain of the 3rd shrugged, "Oh I don't know. Don't mind me." Maybe it's because you've just lost two of the people you trusted and loved the most in a short amount of time, he sadly thought.

The girl became soundless again, thoughts locked onto Little Shiro-chan and his stubbornness, as Matsumoto gladly stated.

Nemu focused on the smallest creases her skirt's material made, would she and Mayuri-sama be punished extensively if found out what they did? No, she considered, she believed what she and her fath- Mayuri-sama accomplished was the correct thing to do at this time of havoc and confusion.

Isane bit her lip nervously, glancing around at everyone's facial and body expressions. The room was definitely full of sides, either you were on the rebels' or the elders'. She grabbed at one of her beaded grey haired strands and fretfully twirled it around her boney finger; Captain Unohana had been acting very strange lately. She rarely spoke to her about anything and it was starting to make Kotetsu very worried. What if the captain upped and left? She couldn't possibly watch over one of the most important divisions by herself! She reached into her robes and pulled out a brown paper bag breathing in and out of it.

Nanao sighed as she reached up into the sleeve of her shinigami robes, touching the hilt of her blade subconsciously. Captain Kyōraku hadn't flirted or even looked at her in days…She was scared, she wouldn't know what to do if he did something irrational. That man was so irritating sometimes, why should she be worried. She pushed her glasses back up, as a blush formed on her face, that man.

Chōjirō rubed his temples, he was tired, surely his captain would understand his decision in letting them go twenty minutes earlier, "Meeting dismissed!" He was the first one out of the room.

Matsumoto huffed a, "Finally!" as she herself made her way out the door. Renji, Omaeda and Yachiru close behind.

Pulling into a side alley and once out of ear shot from the rest of the vices and fellow shinigmai, Renji excitedly whispered, "So what's the plan?"

Omaeda reached into an unknown pocket of his black robes and pulled out a rice cake, "Haven't you been listening?! We are going after our captains!"

"Shut up Fatty-chan! We're gonna get caught if you keep blabbering!" Yachiru jumped up and snatched away the rice cracker before he could even bring it close to his plump sized lips.

"Hey! That was my last one!"

"Neeeh?! It's mine now!" she chomped down, "Ew! It's not even sweet!"

"That's because it's made from rice!"

"Enough!" Rangiku growled, placing her hands on her hips, "If our captains can get along, then so can we!"

"But Booby-chan! Fatty-chan don't got anything good to eat and is mean!" the little pink girl whined, pointing an accusing finger at "Fatty-chan".

Omaeda glared at the President of the Shinigami Women's Association, "You little brat! Everything I eat is good compared to what you barbarians in the 11th division kill and devour!"

Yachiru bared her teeth, "Take that back!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

He leaned down and gave her an arrogant smile, "Make me, kid!"

Kusajishi Yachiru did the one thing that popped into her mind when she was pissed off. She sprang up and bit down on Omaeda's large head.

The large oaf screamed and waved his arms in the air, "Get her off! Get her off!"

Renji roared with laughter, but was smacked on the head by the busty woman beside him. Rubbing his now also sore head he whined, "Hey! What was that for?!"

"Get her off of him."

Grumbling the spiky red head reached up and began to pull on Yachiru's legs, "Come on Yachiru-san! Let him go!"

"Nmph!" aka No, hey she was biting down on somwone's head, and hard.

Omaeda had tears strolling down his face as he could feel the blood slowly form at the now opened wounds the girl had created, "Get her off Abarai!"

"What the hell do ya think I'm trying to do?!" he pulled and pulled, no luck. She wasn't letting go any time soon, "Damnit!"

"Yachiru-san would you like a piece of candy?" called a sweet and scary voice from the entrance of their "hiding" place. Matsumoto had frozen in her spot, so did the 6th and 2nd division vice-captains as they slowly turned their heads toward the figure.

"Hai!" the little girl stopped her assault on Omaeda's head and leapt into the opened and waiting arms of the captain of the 4th. Popping the bright red lollipop into her mouth she cheerfully replied, "Thank you Braidy-chan!"

The older woman smiled gently and held her closer, "My pleasure." She turned her attention onto the three deer caught in headlights, "So you're planning on going after your captains, am I correct?"

Matsumoto blinked as she hesitantly withdrew Haineko, "Yes."

Abarai unsheathed Zabimaru, sweat forming on his brow, were they really about to fight against Captain Unohana?

Omaeda had to keep wiping his eyes, because of the blood that was slowly oozing from his bitten up head. He could barely see for God's sake! Nevertheless he did take out Gegetsuburi even though it was foolish to even consider fighting in his condition.

Unohana continued to smile as she firmly held Yachiru in her arms, "I see." In an instant she flashed stepped. She was gone for a second before appearing behind them, a sigh escaping her lips.

Matsumoto and Renji didn't even have a chance. Before they knew it, their zanpakutos were on the ground. Both leaned over as they gasped for breath, while their bodies slowly became heavier and heavier, Omaeda included. The last thing the three of them saw before they blacked out was the frown Unohana Retsu had on her usually kind face as well as her dark blue eyes that seemed to penetrate their now paralyzed bodies.

*************************************************************************************

Kenpachi Zaraki yawned as he stalked through the streets of Karakura. He was bored and his make shift bed had caused his back to ache with each movement. Kuchiki had said that they should split up and scout the area for something to do, like find work for their income and spending money. Like hell was he gonna get a job!

Growling he continued to trudge along as people shot him fearful and worried glances. Hell he wasn't even half as intimidating as he usually looked. His hair was down, cascading dramatically around his muscular frame and his spiked biker clothing was now replaced with a long black trench coat and jeans.

Sighing he came to a stop at a small coffee shop, The Soul Café. (AN: Hey, I thought it was appropriate for this story.) He could smell the strong stench of freshly brewed coffee wafting around the air. He was more of a tea guy, but why not try something new?

The room was dimly lit as he stepped into the small coffeehouse; beige walls, hard wood floors, booths and tables and of course Soi Fon. Wait, SOI FON! She was standing behind the counter, dressed up with a dark green hat and matching apron looking dead bored as she leaned on the counter reading a human pamphlet, what was it called, a magazine? Yeah that's right! A magazine!

Grinning, he calmly strode over to her. When he neared the short woman he could see her tired eyes continue to flick over the pages, as she coldly asked, "What would you like to order?"

He snickered, "Aren't you very friendly?"

She froze as her grey eyes widened, "Kenpachi!" She hurriedly stood up straighter and whipped off her hat, hiding it behind her back, "What the hell are you doing here?"

He just kept on smiling, "Ordering a drink, dumbass! I'm parched!"

Her eyebrow twitched at the arrogant look he kept giving her, "Shouldn't you be looking for a fucking job?"

"Nah, I'd rather just walk around."

Her teeth clenched and unclenched, "Go look for employment. Now!"

"Hey hey! What's with all the commotion, Fon-san?"

She turned and faced her manager, "Nothing sir. He was just leaving." She sent Zaraki a cold icy glare that could've made anyone qukiver in fear, but he wasn't just _anyone_ now was he? "Weren't you, Kenpachi?"

"Not after you take my order, Soi-_chan_."

"Oh!" the skinny manager looked at each of them, while he adjusted his glasses, "Do you two know each other?"

Soi Fon growled a "No" while Kenpachi replied with an overjoyed "Yeah".

The manager guy cocked his head to the side, confusion warping his features, "Uh…"

Zaraki's smile widened as a mischievous spark ignited in his onyx eyes, "She's my fiancée."

"Oh Soi-san you didn't tell me! Congratulations! You know what, your drinks on the house! I'll leave you two love birds alone!"

"Thanks," when the manager walked away Kenpachi just continued to smile, "So what should I get?"

Soi Fon's eyes darkened as her reaitsu flared dangerously. She was **furious**, "Leave."

"I told ya, not after I get my drink. It's _free _nonetheless."

The shorter woman was fuming, "I will kill you!"

"Relax! It was just a joke!"

She took a few deep breaths, fist clenched as she hissed, "You had better leave this instant!"

"Fine. I'll just get my beverage later." He began to walk away. When he was almost out the door he called back, "Love the hat and apron by the way!"

Soi Fon took a cup and slammed it down on the ground. Pieces flew.

*************************************************************************************

Byakuya smoothed out his clothes as he looked around the street and knocked on the Kurosaki's door. A second later Kurosaki Ichigo opened it, "Hel-" his brown eyes widened, "Byakuya!"

Kuchiki's eyebrow twitched, "It's Captain Kuchiki. Is Rukia here?"

The boy shook his head, "No, but she's supposedly coming home today…why? What's going on?"

Kuchiki had tensed even more by the phrase "she's supposedly coming **home** today." What did he mean by home? She lived at the Kuchiki mansion and the 13th squad barracks. Not _here_, "I guess I should explain."

"Uh, right! Come in."

"Thank you." He entered the little house head held up high as if he was the king…which he kind of is.

*************************************************************************************

Hitsugaya sat inside Orihime Inoue's home, flicking through the channels in pure tedium. Kuchiki was right; he was too young to work. At least he could go to that Kakakura High. *Flick* No. *Flick* Stupid. *Flick* Uh… *Flick* Nope…wait! His green eye's focused on the screen as it showed a commercial for Karakura's amusement park. He leaned in closer as if focused on the ferris wheel. A childish rush ran up and down his spine. He was going to go to this "amusement park" no matter what.

AN: Who else is so pumped about the new fillers?! Finally a good filler that I am so excited to watch...I wonder if Kenpachi's would be shown...I'm not sure, but Unohana's was kinda creepy, you know the one with the cloak? Please REVIEW and tell me how it was or evne if you like the filler!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Ok thank you for your patience ..you see long story short, school has been very harsh lately and my computer literally had a seizure and now word will not work so I am at my library typing this chapter up for all your entertainment…I'm sorry for the very long delay and I will try to catch up on my writing/stories. Thank you all for your understanding! This chapter will most definitely be revised in the future!

************************************************************************************

"I'm back…" a very tired and weary looking Byakuya, grumbled as he trudged through the door, shoulders slouched, a scowl firmly written across his handsome face. His sharp eyes scanned the small, dimly lit room, searching for any other of its occupants; surely enough, he found two of the tenants, eyes currently locked on the big black box known as the "television".

Sighing with annoyance he walked heavily over to Kenpachi and Toshiro or should he say, the mindless barbarian and the rude insincere child, "What are you two doing?"

Kenpachi replied with a wide yawn and a blunt, "What the fuck does it look like?" while Hitsugaya turned and looked up at the hot headed noble, face stuffed with a silver spoon, clutching for dear life to a carton of Rocky Road.

Byakuya scoffed as he shook his pretty little head, "Was this what you both have been doing this whole day?"

Zaraki picked up the black boxes mind controller and casually yet continuously pressed a button, causing a new picture to form each time, "No, I took a walk."

"A walk? You were supposed to be looking for a job, like we agreed."

"Cool it, alright? This is like a vacation, I mean look at the kid," Kenpachi nodded to young Hitsugaya, who shoveled the delectable ice cream into his mouth as if he never consumeed anything in his pitiful life, "He's having the time of his fucking life!"

Byakuya glanced down at the white haired prodigy, before turning and walking towards the bathroom. His only reply as he slowly made his grand exit, "Watch your language Zaraki."

Kenpachi rolled his eyes as he lifted his hand up and sent the noble's back the bird while mumbling under his breath, "Shitty pansy with nice hair." Glancing over at his companion he jabbed a finger into the side of his head blurting out, "When ya going to school?"

The white haired boy shrugged as he grumbled, "Probably tomorrow. But," he jabbed his spoon toward the moving pictures, "I want to attend the carnival."

Zaraki nodded his head, "Sure, when is it?"

"This Saturday."

"Fine, I'll take ya."

"No you most certainly will not."

Both men shot their heads toward the doorway as Kenpachi gave a laugh and stubbornly replied, "Oh yes we will!" He nodded toward the person's wardrobe, "Where's your apron and hat? I thought it suit ya pretty nicely."

Soi Fon gave a small snarl as she stormed towards him, "If you ever step foot in that inferior store again I will circumcise you, however," she bared her teeth in fury, "The knife may slip and you may be fixed like a mutt."

Hitsugaya swallowed hard at the thought, while the Great Kenpachi Zaraki stood and hovered over her, "Is that a threat, kid?"

"No it's a statement."

He smirked; eyes glinting with entertainment and hope for a small chance to draw his aching sword, "I like to see ya try, fucking obsessive bitch." And with that small little comment, Kenpachi would never have guessed that this may be the day the next Kenpachi may have to take his place. Her foot had shot up so fast that before he knew it he was on the hard wooden floor screaming in rage and pain, gently cupping his balls for dear life, "YOU FUCKER!" Tears began to stream down his firm chiseled cheeks.

Soi Fon flipped her hair as she stepped over his large wreathing in agony form, "I warned you, didn't I?"

"FUCK!"

She grinned as she leaned over the child prodigy and glanced down at the half empty carton, "How much have you had?"

He swallowed again as he glanced the other way, "…A carton or two…"

"Ok," in a flash she ripped the treat from his grip, "No more for you, you men are disgusting, revolting pigs." She skulked over to the trash and simply threw it out while wiping her hands on her jeans, "There all better."

Hitsugaya quickly leapt up from his mat and lunged toward the disposal. Opening the lid, he cried out in mercy and anguish, "You animal!"

The former captain of the 2nd division scoffed as she plucked up the remote and began to flip through channel after channel, "Grow up, kid."It was gonna be a long night it seemed…

*************************************************************************************

"Oi Get off of me Fatty-chan!"

"Matsumoto you're sitting on me!"

"Oh shut up Omaeda…Where's Renji?"

"Mmmph!"

"You're suffocating him with your fun bags, Booby-chan!"

"Oh…oops?"

The buxom woman stood up as Renji gasped with relief, "Thank the Lord! Air!"

"What's with all the noise?"

All four spun around eyes wide, hands gripping tightly on their blades, "Captain Unohana!"

The woman smiled sweetly as she replied, "I'm glad to see that all of you are unharmed and alright…I'm sorry I didn't realize that power had such an effect on shinigami of your levels."

Matsumoto withdrew Haneiko from her sheath and growled, "Oi! Don't mess with me, what did you do to us, where the hell are we?!"

The gentle woman gave her a serene smile, "Just look around."

All four vice-captains glanced about them, "What the-?" They were surely in the Gotei 13 but in a beautiful garden; the sound of a small nearby fountain sounded through the atmosphere, the sakura trees bristled and danced in the wind, the scent of flowers wafted in the air.

The elder chuckled as she sat smoothly down in the bright healthy grass, "I see you find my garden pleasant?"

"It's magnificent," Renji murmured, the wind tugging his hair playfully.

Unohana chuckled lightly, "I'm glad you appreciate it! I tend to it every day rain or shine, now why don't you all have a seat?"

They all nodded and sat down in the lush lawn, except for Matsumoto, "Oi, is this some trap?! For one you capture us and now we are just going to sit down and have a nice little chit-chat? What is going on?!"

"Sit…Rangiku-san," Unohana's smile began to turn sinister, "Don't make me force you."

"I like to see you try, you old hag!" A millisecond later and gasp escaped Rangiku's lips as Unohana Retsu placed her fingertips against her forehead, 'How the hell did she move so fast?!'

"Sit." Shaking the strawberry-blonde did as she was told, "Thank you for your corporation." Taking her place once more, the healer gave a small sigh as she massaged her temples, "Now, to answer your questions; one I captured you because you all were acting hostile toward me, I wasn't going to draw Minazuki if you all hadn't acted so rashly, second," she gave them all a bright smile, "I am your ally…in a sense."

"In a sense?"

"Yes…you see there is something that needs to be apprehended as a secret until the time is right to explain, but for right now you four need to follow my instructions."

"And why should we?" Omaeda barked.

"Simple," her eyes glinted dangerously, "I hold the power to save your captains from well…execution."

"Execution?!" all four stared at the experienced woman, fear warping their features.

"Yes, execution…It's seems Chamber 46 has decided to contact Division Zero." She glanced up at the moon in wonder hand lying softly on her stomach in thought, "unless…the captains of the Gotei 13 send out their troops to pursue the four traitors and bring them back for further trial…but in the end implementation is a must."

Silence seemed to laugh and mock at the four ranked shinigami, all staring either down at their hands or intensely at the woman sitting quietly in front of them. It wasn't until Yachiru softly asked, "B-but Ken-chan…he can't die…neither can Whitey-chan and Bya-chan and Bee-chan!"

"And they will not."

Yachiru's tearful reddish-brown orbs met Unohana's deep blue ones, "But you j-just said that they will be execoated."

"I did, but that was before a simple detail that Chamber 46 is missing or trying to avoid with all cost."

The subordinates of divisions 2, 6, 10 and 11, watched Unohana with mesmerized gazes as the captain of squad 4 and gently yet formally announced, "I, the soon to be Captain-General of the Gotei 13 must give the orders for their annihilation. But," she smiled up into the sky, "I will not let them harm a hair on my child's father's head."

*************************************************************************************

AN: OK I know how quite a few stories have Unohana Pregnant, however there will be a reason for this. So keep in mind that I'm not trying to write romance but this will indeed add to something major in the future!

Another note I will now try to get back into writing please REVIEW! I need your opinions to continue further.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Finally I have gotten around to writing this so I hope my fellow readers enjoys this! Thanks for reading so far!!

_Cool lips pressed against his broad neck, enticing him, pulling him in where he knew he could not escape. Temptation was a bitch, but this woman was an even bigger one. She was a woman who had a grasp on what she desired even if it meant by force or seduction. He had stupidly and with knowingly fell into her hold…and it seemed he was not going to get out any time soon._

_ A chuckle escaped from those ever so alluring lips as she seductively whispered out in a supple voice, "Why so serious, Kenpachi-kun?"_

_ He didn't answer, hell, he couldn't answer. The Siren was just toying with him for her own goddamn pleasure._

_ Another brisk laugh, "Don't tell me the ever so dominant Zaraki Kenpachi is speechless, or should I say, powerless?"_

_ Again…he didn't utter a word or sound. His only action was to carry on gazing at the woman in front of him, who in return continued to fondle him for all he was worth…He was losing himself._

_ "Kenpachi," her mysterious deep blue eyes bore into his darker ones, "This is for the good of Soul Society. Don't tell me we must go over this again?" She sighed; slowly she began to unravel her long braid, making sure he kept eye contact during that time. "I have already explained to you of what's to come in the future," she licked her lips as she flipped her raven colored hair behind her, starting to work on the knots of her shinigami robes, "Aizen's power is increasing every moment, we must consider the thought of Soul Society's demise. That is why this plan must go into action and be accounted for…we are the present and future…" Her lips found his, tongue penetrating his mouth skillfully, hand working on his black robes._

_ Closing his eyes, he pulled her closer to him, losing himself into the warmth her body gave out and also to his lust…_

* * *

"You're finally deciding to get your lazy ass up any time soon?"

He growled in response. Opening his eyes he came face to face with the cold hearted bitch known to us as Soi Fon….still known as the cold hearted bitch, "What the fuck do ya want? It's," he glanced over at the red lettered clock, the…what was it called….o right! _The digital clock_. Squinting at its bright glow he read out 4:28 A.M., "what the fuck?!"

"It's time you get up and actually do something with yourself, it's already been a week since we have arrived into the world of the living," looking off into space she mumbled out a "long, mind-numbing, ridiculous week" before turning her attention back to the half asleep large man, "all you have been doing is sitting your fat ass on the couch, eating, sleeping and thank whoever is listening, bathing. Have you even considered a plan for what is to come?"

He twitched at the word 'plan'…little did the shrimp know that that was already in progress… "Look, that's still bein' thought up. Don't worry yourself." Laying back down he yawned out, "Go back ta sleep."

Cracking her knuckles the short woman bent down and hissed, "Get the hell out of bed this instant you barbaric oaf, before I make you!"

Another wide yawn, "I'd like to see you try."

"You fool," reaching out she grabbed onto his ear and began to pull, "Get up, Zaraki!"

"What the fuck is wrong with ya?!" He shoved himself up into a sitting position. Grabbing her by the scruff of her navy blue night shirt he barked out, "Do ya know whatcha even doin' more or less thinkin'?!"

Pulling ever so harder, she snarled back, "You're supposed to be watching over us!" She nodded over toward the peacefully sleeping masses of former Captains of Divisions 10 and 6, "You're the one who started all this shit!"

"I know that! But you're the ones who followed me!"

"We believed in morality and our beliefs!"

"Well that's your fuckin' fault now ain't it?!"

"How the hell is it our faults?!"

"O don't get me started, woman! O wait…ya aren't even considered a woman ya dipshit!"

"You fucking jackass!"

"Can you two just shut up for like five minutes!" The pointless dispute came to halt as its two opponents fixed their eyes onto the white haired prodigy, whose green eyes were ablaze with righteous fury and aggravation, white hair sticking up in all different directions, "Unlike you two, I am trying to get some most needed sleep so if you could please take this meaningless quarrel somewhere else, thank you!" He then collapsed back onto his makeshift bed, exhaustion taking over.

Meanwhile, Kuchiki Byakuya continued to dream, a small smile plastered on his beautiful fair face. The ear plugs were working like a charm.

"Poor kid must be sleep deprived," Soi Fon murmured, still watching the snowy haired adolescent.

"Heh," Zaraki shrugged before rumbling a tired and annoyed, "now I'm fuckin' awake."

The previous Captain of the 2nd smirked in acknowledgment and amusement, "Good."

* * *

The air was brisk and sharp, with the promise of winter's elegant approach. Leaves with their bright vivacious colors softly floated and spiraled onto the already covered ground. Trudging along the leaf littered path three very different personas observed their surroundings. Children laughing and playing in the park, building small hills of the autumn colored foliage giggling as the jumped into them, couples strolled through the area, holding hands, kissing under the shade the giant trees provided. Three people stopped and watched before moving on, grumbling how boring humans could sadly and pathetically be.

They walked and walked through the recreational area, eager to find who they were searching for, the new traitors of the disturbing land recognized as Soul Society; the four captains who fled their homes, disserting their men, the four captains who soon were going to be tracked down, seized and hauled back in the direction of Hueco Mundo.

The three casually strolled on. Aizen-sama had sent them, and Aizen-sama would not be disappointed. They were the hunters and the four previous leaders of the Gotei 13 were their delusional and unbeknownst prey.

* * *

"So it's Saturday…" the white haired boy hopped from foot to foot, anxiousness gradually rising.

"Yeah, what 'bout it?" Zaraki took another bite from his ham and cheese sandwich boredom written obviously all across his features.

Hitsugaya swallowed as he nervously scratched the back of his head, "Well…the carnival is today…and you said that we could go…" He looked at the massive man, green eyes pleading for him to agree.

"No," a voice sounded from one of the inhabitants who currently was washing dishes.

A low growl, "I wasn't asking you, Captain Soi Fon." Toshiro glared darkly at the somewhat taller woman, clenching his fist in vehemence, "I was speaking with Captain Zaraki."

Soi Fon scoffed as she scrubbed at the dishes in irritation, "It's a waste of precious time."

"Oh? And what time are you talking about?" the child grumbled watching her suspiciously and keenly.

"We must construct a plan to win this war," she cursed as she scrubbed harder and harder on one of the porcelain dishes. It still refused to become clean, "It's critical that we must devise one soon. Who knows what the Gotei 13 is doing as we speak."

"Simple, there doing shit and formulatin' shit," Kenpachi smirked, handing his plate to the fuming Soi Fon, "I mean let's just all relax and enjoy ourselves before we discuss about that bastard Aizen."

Hitsugaya gave a small grin, while Soi Fon sighed in defeat. Hell, she knew she couldn't beat him when it came to people and their needs, especially children…she could tell he missed his small pink haired vice-captain.

Kenpachi glanced over behind him at the noble who sat at the kitchen table, sipping his morning cup of tea in peace and silence, "Ya going too, right?"

Kuchiki Byakuya gazed at the man from District 80 thoughtfully before leisurely shaking his head negatively, "I cannot. I have other matters to attend to today."

Soi Fon raised one of her dark eyebrows, "And that is?"

"I must speak to Kurosaki Ichigo about what he believes we should take action on. Aizen is a cunning conspirator and enemy…we must prepare for anything," he again brought the beautifully painted cup up to his lips, tasting ever so slightly while keeping an eye on the room's occupants.

Kenpachi's grin widened. Stretching he nodded toward the door leading to the busy streets of Karakura town, "Shall we go then?"

Soi Fon gave a curt nod. She heel toed it passed Kenpachi and the excited Toshiro. She just wanted to get this day over with.

* * *

Hitsugaya gave a small chuckle as he pointed around to the many stalls and rides, the carnival held. Supposedly this festival was in celebration of the upcoming winter months ahead. Zaraki smiled faintly, figuring that the brat had basically no childhood. The happiness emitting off the brat was intoxicating to say the least for he was enjoying himself immensely. He wished he could say the same about his other cohort.

Glancing over his shoulder toward his other companion the man called out, "Will ya stop sulking already and have some fun for once in your miserable life?"

She rolled her steel gray eyes, Zaraki could be very bothersome. Answering she replied sharply, "I'm having a blast, can't you tell?"

"Oh yeah I can _really_ see that. Seems the kid wants to get going," he nodded over toward Hitsugaya, who was already heading toward another fast gut wrenching ride, "We'll meet ya over there slowpoke!" He then took off at a run, barreling through the scared and stunned crowd.

Grumbling she followed gradually not wanting to ride another of these infuriating "rides". She just wanted to go back to the Orihime's apartment and unwind. Nevertheless, Soi Fon wasn't necessarily paying attention to where she was walking and ran right into someone, "Oh…I'm sorry."

"Heh," the victim turned looking down at the much shorter girl. Looking up, Soi Fon blushed in embarrassment noticing one of the most gorgeous of women watching her expectantly. She was tall, way taller than Soi Fon, had semi short blond spiky hair, and the most potent green eyes in the world. Her face was covered up in a black scarf and her skin was very tan and healthy looking.

"S-sorry again," the flustered Soi Fon stuttered, as she took off at a fast pace towards the ride her fellow roommates had run off to.

The woman watched the smaller one retreat before pulling out her phone. Flipping it opened her low sultry voice murmured, "Found one…"

* * *

"Neeeeeeeeeeehhhh! Booby-chan, when we leaving?" Yachiru asked swinging her feet back and forth while sitting on one of Matsumoto's many dressers.

The strawberry-blond chuckled at the small pink child's impatience, "Soon Yachiru-san, very soon. Let me finish packing ok?"

The girl huffed as she folded her arms in edginess, "You already have like five suitcases full! That's enough to outshine Feather brows usual four bags full of stuff!"

"A woman needs her accessories Yachiru-san. You'll understand that when you're older." Matsumoto zipped up the finale brown luggage, "See! All finished!" Skipping over to her door, she slid it open while calling out, "Oi! Renji! Get your ass over here and help me!"

The red haired vice, plodded down the narrow hallways yelling back, "Why do I have to help you?! How come Omaeda isn't?!"

"That's because Omaeda is a fat ass with no strength so can you just help me?!" the bodacious woman glared icily at Abarai.

"Fine!" Storming over he heaved one up, gasping he scoffed, "What the hell is in here?!"

"Accessories Pineapple-chan!" Yachiru laughed still swinging her tiny feet while sucking on a lollipop Captain Unohana had given to her if she was a "good girl".

"Accessories?!" Abarai sent Rangiku a dark look, "What the hell do you need accessories for?!"

"For my beauty you dumbass!" Matsumoto sauntered in front of him, while dragging two of her baggage, or should I say four, behind and in front of her, "Hurry up will you?!"

"Captain! Why did you have to do this?!"

"Hahahahahaha! Pineapple-chan is talking to himself!"

AN: That's all for now! PLEASE REVIEW it would really be apreaciated!


End file.
